The Picture
by Gatorgirl1999
Summary: Naminé is drawing a picture. But when she won't share it with Roxas, what will he do to try and see it? Just a ONESHOT


**Disclaimer- *Sob* I don't own KH or its characters.**

**The Picture**

**Roxas' POV- **

I watched her silently. She was sitting in her room, her sketchpad in her lap. The only sound was pencil scratching the paper. Her strokes were graceful, and she worked fast. I tried to peek at what she was drawing. She pulled the sketchpad to her chest and frowned.

"No peeking." She said calmly. I backed away slowly and she brought the sketchpad back down to her lap. _I wonder what she's drawing…_

"Done." Naminé whispered. I walked back up to her. She shut the notepad.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"No." she said flatly.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Just 'cause Roxas." I tried to snatch the notebook away. She must have known I'd try something like that because she quickly pulled away.

"Roxas, I said no."

"You never let me see your pictures. What do you draw anyway?"

"N-nothing. Why does it matter anyway?" she stuttered.

"What, are you drawing something naughty?" I asked laughing.

"NO!" She shouted. _Did she just blush?!_

"Yeah you are, let me see." I laughed. Her face became redder.

"It's personal Roxas!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," I said, "you don't have to yell Naminé…" She looked blankly up at the sky. The sky was bursting with colors.

"How pretty…" She whispered. She opened her notebook to a blank page. She brought her head back up to the sky. She stared for about ten minutes. She then brought her gaze back to the notepad and began to draw. She did not look back up at the sky while drawing her piece. Naminé didn't seem to mind when I watched her draw this picture. It didn't take her long to finish the piece. Naminé smiled at her artwork. She then turned to me.

"See, I do show you my drawings." She said, showing me the picture of the sky.

"Just the non-personal ones." I muttered. She frowned.

"You're so stubborn Roxas…" she trailed off at the end.

"Yeah well…" I said, trailing off as well. She giggled. She turned her head slightly.

"Time for dinner…"

"I'm not really hungry…" I told her, yawning.

**Naminé's POV-**

"Well-" I turned to see that Roxas had fallen asleep on my couch. I smiled

"Sleep tight…" I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I set my sketchbook and pencil on the side table and skipped off to dinner.

**Roxas' POV-**

I sat up the moment she left the room. I put my hand to my forehead.

"Hmm…"

I stood up and picked up the sketchbook from the side table.

"Let's see what she's been drawing…" I opened the notebook, peeking out the door to make sure no one was near. I brought my gaze back to the notebook and stared in shock at what she had drawn.

**Naminé's POV-**

Right when I was about to sit down at the table, I stopped. _I can't believe I left the notebook with Roxas! What if he sees-?! _I ran back upstairs to my room. The door was open and-

**Roxas' POV-**

I looked up. I saw Naminé with a shocked and scared expression on her face. She ran up and snatched the notebook from my hands. There was an awkward silence.

"They're really good." I said, breaking the silence.

"T-thanks..." She said quietly.

"So umm…" I started to say. She bit her lower lip. Her face was red.

"You weren't supposed to see them." She whispered.

**Naminé's POV-**

"You weren't supposed to see them." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said, his gaze to the floor.

"Roxas?" I asked.

"Yeah?" his face was still turned towards the floor. I walked up to him. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. He was so warm…

**Roxas' POV-**

I looked up and her arms were wrapped around me.

"It was supposed to stay a secret." She said quietly. I could fell her heartbeat. It was beating really fast.

"Naminé," I said. She looked up at me, "I really like your drawings."

**Naminé's POV-**

With that he pressed his lips against mine. I was really surprised. At first I didn't kiss back. To shocked to feel anything. I was very aware that Roxas was kissing me. It was my first kiss. It was so sweet. I love him so much, so I kissed back. My face was red the whole time. I was enjoying every moment of this perfect kiss. We both pulled away, needing air. He smiled at me and laughed. I leaned in, ready for my second kiss.

**A/N: Ha, ha, I know what the pictures were. Tell me what you think they were. It will be interesting to see what you think. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me. I had so much fun writing this! My first KH fanfic! **


End file.
